


Detective Wind

by Jaztah



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need to sleep but forgot to post this, It was wind what did you expect, Mild underage drinking, Shadow is a bad influence, When did I write this?, Wind centric, mild crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaztah/pseuds/Jaztah
Summary: Every hero had his secrets and almost all of them could understand and respect the boundaries of the others. That rule was only broken when it put them in high risk situations or became the choice of the hero them self.Wind didn't know if it was the second option with everyone else but, he would need to know. And his partner shadow was definitely going to help him
Comments: 13
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiding from my real problems at 3am? Indeed.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: There is some slight underage drinking in here so if that is something you are cautious about/ or struggle to read then, please stop now

The sky was dark. The clouds shadowing the sun. A storm appeared to be on the horizon due to the darkness they provided, making the land seem a bit more dull. The goddesses however, weren't on their side as water began to drizzle from the sky.

They had recently made their way to Kakariko village in another unknown time. The heroes had been going for days due to the distance and the fact the had no ideas as to where they were days prior. Fighting monsters and wandering was nice and all but, supplies and well deserved rest was so much better.The good news was they were making good progress according to another traveler they had passed. 

Wind had always enjoyed the smaller storms as the water and breeze they created, always reminded him of more fond memories from his adventures. They also made him drowsy and he was practically falling asleep while walking. Until another hero's voice pulled him out of his tired thoughts.

"Hey Wind?" Four lightly shoved his arm to get his attention. "Oh- need something?" The other thought for a moment "No, you just seemed sort of out of it, and I wanted to check on you!" He gave him a smile and Wind caught sight of his striking red eyes. Were they red before? Maybe it was just the lighting?

Wind rubbed his forehead and gave the smaller hero an answer, " No, I'm fine but thanks for checking on me" The other hero gave a quick thumbs up before moving forward and over to Sky. He was practically skipping. Four seemed different at the moment but, hey maybe he was just in a good mood. So he watched him skip to catch up with the rest of the group in front.

And that's when he noticed the small hero's lack of a shadow. From what he saw, his friend didn't have a shadow but maybe it was the lack of lighting- And nope, the path was clear off all trees. The clouds couldn't mask the missing shadow.

He might ask him about that later, but for now he had just wanted to rest. They were finally able to see Kakariko and all the sailor wanted to do was sleep. Time had been talking to them all and Wind had been listening in and out as he told them the plan for that night

"We can ask around tomorrow in hopes of hearing about the monsters and finding out "where" we are. If we're lucky, we can even deal with them before the day ends" No one said anything which lets them all show they all collectively agreed. How quickly they got everything done had surpassed any other time he could remember. They had entered, gotten a room, and situated before he thinks he could have drawn his sword for a battle. Or maybe he just couldn't think straight.

He was told he would be sharing a bed with Twilight to save space. He didn't mind, especially to save space and money. So he set his stuff down and hopped into the bed. He was sure most of the others would follow suit.

Wind was only stirred by the movement of his companion. He flipped to see Twilight getting out of bed and making his way out the door. Where would the other hero need to go at this hour? Wind wanted to know but, his body needed the rest. He had fallen back asleep just as he had woken up.

Wind rose at the crack of dawn due to how early he had decided to rest. He began to rummage through a few of his things to grab a small bag of rupees. As he looked, he scanned the room with all of his friends. Well, almost all of his friends. Twilight was still missing.

He probably had a good reason so Wind headed away from the room the we're in and to the bar he had noticed on the way in. A couple people were there on their own. One reading in the corner and the other sleeping with a drink in his hand at the bar.

Wind had decided to sit at the bar. The man turned to him skeptically. "What do you want kid?" He seemed unamused. Wind hated being called that. " How much for some ale?"

The man was washing a glass "I don't sell to minors, kid" Wind put a silver rupee on the table. He put his glass down and went to pick up the rupee. He held it up and inspected it and back at Wind.

"Where'd you get something like this kid?" Wind rubbed his neck "I travel a lot" The man scoffed with a light smile. Wind smirked and asked "Do you ask everyone how they get their money?"

"Touché" he pulled the tap and put the glass he was just cleaning under and filled it to the top.  
Then he placed it in front of the young hero and looked at him skeptically.

Well until his skepticism turned to shock as the boy downed the whole thing in under 15 seconds. Wind had the biggest smile on his face. "Man, I haven't had ale that good in a good bit! Can I get another round?" The man was frozen by the boys statement.

He let out a good hearty chuckle before taking the glass back "kid, you're gonna get me in trouble you know? But I like your attitude so I can only give ya a couple more. Got it?" Wind beamed and agreed.

In the end, Wind had gotten two more drinks as promised. The man in the corner next to him after Wind had persuaded him to join them as he told stories from his adventures. To them they probably seemed surreal and fantastical but, he didn't mind.

The bartender spoke highly of his wife and two married daughters. And they were happy. The man who had joined from the corner was a traveling researcher and even gave him a journal after his mention of needing one.

He had asked for a water to balance his body from the alcohol. He knew it did nothing but it was better safe than sorry. Two waters down and a few mints wouldn't be much to balance him for the morning but, it would be enough for the meantime.

Wind put his water back down as he tapped the counter as if to remember the words "I had questions about the... monsters! The monsters just outside of town? Do you know anything about them?" The researcher had nodded.

"Oh the hoard is one of the largest have seen. There had to have been around ten no- twenty! And it wasn't bokoblins, there were lizalfos, moblins, and even octoroks not even hiding during the day! They were all gathering on the south side of town." Wind nodded and wrote it all down on the first page of the book.

Better safe then sorry.

"It was never like this before, it used to be-" as the bartender began to go on his spiel they heard creaking from the entrance of the inn. Twilight had entered had seemed to be wiping mud off his clothes. He had been trudging his way down the hall until he noticed a familiar face.

Winds face more precisely. He made his way over to the youngest member and crossed his arms. "What are you doing here? Were you drinking again? Wind how many-" Wind placed his arms up as if to say hold on.

"One, I sleep early, I rise early. Two come on, it's water" Twi took the drink, looked and smelled it before giving the bartender a glance and sighing. "Hurry up, I can only imagine we're leaving soon"

Twilight walked away at a relatively slow pace and Wind let out a sigh of relief as he left view mouthed a quick 'Thank you' to both friendly strangers and gave both 50 rupees as he scurried after the other.

He had caught up with Twi in the hall "so, where were you all night?" Twilight slumped his steps and said "it doesn't matter. I just want to get back and drink a potion and lay for a little while longer"

Neither said a thing after that but, Wind took the time to get a better look at the other. Faded red stains splashed the lower parts of his face and neck. The color around his mouth was the strongest however, and Twilight smelled faintly of copper. There was no doubt in his mind that it was blood. But why did Twi have so much blood?

They got back to the room and Twilight headed right for his stuff and used water and some cloth to wipe the stains. Time, Warriors, and Four were awake and striking small talk away from the others as to not wake them.

Wind had snagged the rest of his stuff from next to the bed before sitting between Warriors and Four. The captain had decided to ask the fated question.

"So where were you two?" Twilight had began to take off layers as he responded "I went to scout out the town and see if anyone had any info about the monsters. To bad I stumbled across a group of them" he grabbed a potion and processed to pull the cork off and down it.

Warriors gave the other a 'sorry for asking' face and turned his attention to the sailor. He didn't look as beat up so he must have had a question about his whereabouts.

Time knew it was situational for him to be up this early. " And where were you this morning, Sailor?" This question coming from the oldest. Wind kept quiet.

Twilight spoke for him "he was down at the bar talking to the bartender and another person" Warriors and Time both gave him an angry glance while Four failed to cover his smile. "What, I was drinking water and just talking!" Both still looked pretty upset. He wouldn't believe him either and they were right but they didn't need to scold him again.

Thank the goddesses he had been drinking water when Twilight came by and his saving grace gave a smile and "it's true, I checked myself" The tension building up in both had dropped at the others statement. Wind rolled his eyes and began once again.

"It's like you guys don't trust me, I was the first asleep so I woke up early and asked about the monsters to a researcher who was there. He said they're gathered on the south side of the town and said the hoard was around twenty- depending on how many our rancher took out last night on his own"

He looked to see Twilight passed out on the bed in a different tunic from the one he had on prior. "We can ask later..." They all chuckled (even Time! Wind so proud) as Warriors began to make plans about what they could do to deal with the monsters as quickly as possible as the others would chime in with their own advice.

Once they had some idea of what their course of action was they decided to do some card games and wait for some of the others to wake up. Times like this were hard to come by and the day before had drained them all.

So they sat and chatted away and ate small things considering most of them had forgotten to eat the night prior, due to exhaustion. They all forced one another to take an apple each.

As they laughed and chat there was one comment that had caught him off guard " I'm surprised I didn't see you head out this morning," now that caught the sailors attention.

"What do you mean you didn't see me leave? I thought you were asleep?" Time shook his head "No, I was awake, I was trying but it's hard for me to sleep most of the time" Wind nodded along to the older hero as he told him. This info was... interesting. He'd write that down later.

Legend woke up along with Hyrule as the veteran cursed Warriors for shaking them awake. They had given them extra time and had finally gotten the means to wake them up. Wind had stayed in his seat on the floor as the others went to wake up the oversleepers. Twilight was the only exception at the moment and they were willing to give him an extra minute or so.

And Sky. Because no one wanted to get close enough to wake him up. Wind sat and took out the journal before beginning to write. Fours darkly clothes spirit friend stayed next to him. "So kid, what's on your mind?" The sailor rolled his eyes "what's it to you?"

"Can't a ghost be curious?" The sailor held up his book a bit more and whispers with a quick huff "fine, but only for a minute,"

[Odd things to note about the others]

Smithy:  
-Eyes glow red at times  
-Often doesn't have a shadow

Rancher:  
-Mouth covered in deep blood  
\- Fang like teeth  
-Disappears in middle of night

Hero of Time:  
-Doesn't sleep often during night  
-Makes me go on watch first most of the time

The spirit looked over and nodded "you know I can't read this right?" Wind blanked and whispered an "oh right- it's things I've noticed about the others like, sometimes your friend, Smithy has red eyes and how today the rancher came back with so much blood on his face and neck"

The spirit snickered and took another glance at the book "with how you're wording it, you're making it sound like they're vampires" The boys eyes opened as he reread his words.

"You might be onto something"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wind starts to gather more evidence and gains another ally in his research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back. I love all the comments from the last part and so exited with where this goes
> 
> Now: Time for Wind to make more nonsense and be encouraged by Shadow for a little bit

"Wind hurry up we got Sky up and ready and now we're waiting on you!"Warriors was clapping to gain the young hero's attention away from his book and over to the captain.

"I'm comin, I'm comin," Wind has closed his book and wrapped his brush with a piece of cloth before throwing both in his bag and bolting to join the others.

They had walked past the bar once again and Wind had given the bartender wave on his walk past. The had made their way south down the village an to the gate.

"HEY!"

An old man had run out of one of the stores and huffed as he called out "There's monsters out that way-" he looked and analyzed the group of heroes and began to recognize their gear.

"Or is it better to assume that you're here to deal with the monster problem" Time had made his way to the old man " I am glad to inform you it is the second one" The stranger had began to thank them and began to ramble about the issue existing for so long and telling the others of the town.

Wind didn't catch much more about what the other had said before he jogged off (impressive for his age) and into another building from the one he first came from.

Now, they could finally take care of those monsters. As they left the sanctuary of the town, and out towards the forest. Their weapons drawn as they walked down the path, they had stayed quiet.

There was a faint outline of smoke in the treeline. There they were. Warriors had made a motion to get into positions of hiding. They had done this strategy before with a group of Moblins but, never a hoard this big. But, Wind did what he was instructed and made his way to the ground.

He had placed himself in a softer bush and got to make a better judgement of the crowed. There were a large number of lizalfos, even for enemy standards. But, what was worse had to have been the absurd number of octoroks patrolling their area. Not well, but still.

Wind was a distance far enough not to hear the orders the captain and old man were giving them however, he did watch as collectively arrows fired throughout the grounds and showered the smaller enemies.

The reptiles were quick to notice the projectiles and grabbed their weapons before making their way to where the heroes were hidden. Legend and Hyrule stood in front with their shield out as everyone stayed behind as their opponents swung their tails. 

Wind had found himself following Sky parting right.a small group of around three lizalfos and two octoroks had decided to focus on them as they were further from the majority. The lizalfos lead with an arm of stone and armor as they taunted at the two of them with some absurd noise.

Sky seemed to groan at the action and swing when it least prepared, which ended up knocking it back. Wind had held his shield up as his opponents fired and swung. Sky shouted "Wait for them to get egotistical and then strike!" Wind waited for the lizard to think it stood a chance before giving it a horizontal slash. Wind was able to get his enemy down but was knocked down by an octorok's shot.

Once the enemy drew closer, it became easier to land some winning hits on it and get it down. But his opponent was back up and heading for him alongside another before he heard a familiar voice call over the rest of them. 

"I don't know what egotistical means!" cried Wild from across the site. The battle got quiet as the rest of the group collectively groaned at his statement. 

Sky had been able to sneak up on the one he had injured in black blood, as the other one was quick to stop and swing a few times. Wind got to cut off the tail and jab at the enemies chest but, there was no time to rest as another ranged shout came but this time, the source was Legend. "Are those ones- FLYING!" 

Wind Looked up to see Lizalfos flying. With wings. In the air. And four of them at the least. They screeched differently then the ones that had just been fought off. They all drew back their swords simultaneously and rushed in different directions."CLAWSHOTS!" 

Most didn't need to hear it twice as Sky had been able to grab the knock off dragon and land a hit before he used his shield to block. And as soon as he had gotten there, he was in the air once again. They had all grouped back together and waited-

How did Hyrule get in the air? The traveler had suddenly burst into the air and landed on the back of one of their enemies. The fake lizalfo had started screeching in distress as the hero began to tug and lead it around for a moment. Then, he had crashed it into the rest of them as the all fell to the ground by the rest of the heroes.

Wind didn't get to see what the others did to them but, he knows it wasn't pretty. But, he did get to help with the cleanup and retrieval of peoples stolen belongings as they planned to return them to the townsfolk.

They had had most of the major stuff in front and had went to the one in charge first before going anywhere else. Wind wasn't really paying attention to the conversation until the mention of food.He had only assumed that most of them said yes to the offer due to the cook being tired himself. So, they were quickly lead to another building that smelled of amazing food.

As they entered the building people began to applaud and thank them. Not a bad thing, just a first time for everything. A woman escorted them to two different tables. Wind got put with who he could call "the fun ones" and had been seated next to Wild and Hyrule and across from Legend.

Hyrule was smiling along with Wind as they anticipated what the people would do next. His curiosity overtook his common sense as Legend began to complain.

"This all seems too good to be true. The people here are too nice" Hyrule gave the veteran a little shove "Oh come on "hero of legend" you should know when to take credit for your heroism with all your experience"

Legend huffed "I would if all the people in my Hyrule didn't hate me" Wild laughed and Hyrule looked quite surprised "they hate you?!?" Legend shushed the traveler.

Hyrule loudly whispered "haven't you been like I don't know- FIVE adventures?"

Legend leaned back "It was six actually" all the heroes at the table chuckled at the bantering before Wild decided to join his friend "You've been on more adventures then me and I'm definitely older then you"

Legend scoffed "Yeah like 117 is so hard to beat" The rest of the table laughed as Wind took out his notebook and they kept talking and began to write new observations on one of the heroes

Veteran:  
-Refuses to share his age  
-Possibly older than Wild (Over 100)  
-Has been on over 6 adventures in his life (looks to be in late teens or early 20's. Way too early)

"-Sailor! Hey," Legend was snapping and looking for his attention. The others at the table were also looking at him. Hyrule spoke up "Are you alright? You almost never write usually" Wind closed the book "oh yeah, um it's something I've recently been doing... Things to write to my sister! yeah..." Hyrule and Wild smiled at his claim. The words "Kid, you're too sweet sometimes" came from Legend.

They went back to talking and he went back to writing as Shadow began to lurk next to him again " New info on the others I assume? Did you add in the part about the hoarders number of adventures" Wind angrily whispered to the spirit "Of course I wrote it- it's right here!"

Wind pointed to the part of the page he had wrote his information on. Shadow exclaimed " How was I supposed to read that! I can't read your Hylian!" The young hero rolled his eyes at the other.

He closed the book and placed it back in his bag as he began to tune back into the conversation of his friends. "-I'm just saying that it's not as cool as that time our traveler took down the camp with the captain" Wild projected to the table.

Hyrule was tucked into himself and looked embarrassed as the others mentioned the victories of his battles. He had probably badmouthed himself and now they were here They were some of the closest to him in the group and did know how timid the traveler was. Legend continued "I still have no clue what he did today is the thing-! He was up in the air a second later and on the back of the thing and crashed it into the others for them all to land!"

Hyrule was sinking into his chair more " Guys really, it was nothing" Wild put his hand over the others mouth " Wind since you stopped writing and all , can you tell us-"

A young woman had brought them a basket to their table. She smiled and placed it down in the middle and they all looked up to her. "We all wanted to thank y'all again for dealing with them monsters. They've been a bit more ruthless lately and most adventurers and guards won't come down here to face 'em. So- are y'all allergic to anything so we make sure not to put in y'alls food" They all look at one another and shake their heads Legend begins to speak "Not that we can think of no-"

The table stops to turn and watch the Smith start going on his tangent about green peppers as he did every time they mentioned foods one couldn't or shouldn't have. Honestly, the other had no idea why the other had a vendetta against the food but, it was very educational.

She gives them an awkward laugh and thumbs up before she headed off again. Wind picks up the bread placed in the center of the table and takes a bite of his food. The others decided to eat as well.

Except for Wild who took the basket and looked at the bread inside "What is that?" They gave the champion a skeptical look and Wind was willing to tell him "It's garlic bread," Wild pushed the basket away. Legend quickly snatched another piece and asked the champion"What, don't like garlic?"

Wind and Legend snickered at his question. The champion took out an apple to snack on and muttered"Let's just say I don't like the smell" Shadow took Winds attention once again as the spirit sat on the empty edge of table beside him.

"Did you write down that the arsonist won't eat, let alone TOUCH garlic?" Wind gave Shadow a confused look "What do you mean?" Shadow pointed to the champion "Vampire's can't eat garlic"

Wind quickly took his notebook out again and began to continue his notes

Cook:  
-(Proven) Over 100 years old  
-Doesn't like garlic/won't use it in cooking

Wind scribbled his notes into the book before putting it back in his bag once again. The rest of their meal was uneventful other than random patrons from the restaurant coming up and thanking the group while they ate. They continued to tell stories and laugh as they made plans to prank the rest of the group. (They had agreed upon something with fire if he remembered correctly)

They returned to the inn they had stayed at the day prior and got acquainted in the same room as well. They had returned with a similar plan and all of the decisions ended up being the same. He was with Twilight once again and had a similar plan to that morning in getting more to drink before the day started.

He had sat back against the floor and had been looking through his items once again as if to make sure he'd have anything he needed when he needed it. Then, as if it hadn't happend earlier, Shadow appeared before him for the millionth time that day pulling the red haired girl spirit that always followed Legend around "Okay she said she saw one of the others fly earlier! C'mon! Tell him-"

The red haired spirit pondered for a moment and rolled her eyes "Well, while I was watching the fight, the one with the brown hair- I don't know what you all call him, sprung high into the air suddenly to get to that flying monster earlier" Wind nodded and picked up his book again for the day and began to take notes

Traveler:  
-Skittish around new people  
-Able to fly into the air at high speeds

Wind nodded in agreement as she talked before she paused and asked " Wait what do you need this info for? Did something happen?" The two look at her and nod to one another as if agreeing to tell her.

The spirit began to explain the situation "So, we have reasons to believe that the other may be vampires" She stared in confusion before stating "... I have no idea what that is" Shadow gave her a pat on the back and led her away 

"All of my novel reading has lead me to this moment..."

Wind had stared at and reread his notes another time for that day. Was it possible for all of them to be vampires? Maybe he was reading too far into it. But then again, it was a bit strange that they all had this much in common. He should just stay quiet for his own safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't lie, we all know, if Vio got Shadow to read before, the only thing he would read would be Vampire romance novels

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe thank you 3am for bringing forth all of these thoughts. I hope you thought it was as funny as I did (I laughed way too much for the time. I'll also make a part 2 so that'll be nice.


End file.
